


Enough

by ERNest



Series: Gold Into Rotted Straw [1]
Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Once Upon a Time (TV), Wonderland: A New Alice - Murphy/Boyd/Wildhorn
Genre: Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERNest/pseuds/ERNest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice has been having a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edwina is the Alice to Cora's Hatter.

Alice has been having a particularly lousy day. Jessica Turner refused to hand in her English essay or admit that she was doing anything wrong. “There’s nothing written here that it’s due today,” she insists. “I’m turning it in on Monday, like you said to.”  
“Are you seriously going to tell me that twenty nine other people just spontaneously decided to finish their assignments three days early?”  
“Duh, because that’s what happened.”  
“Fine, you can give it to me on Monday but I’m taking points off.”

And then her train was twenty minutes late because of some construction nonsense, but she’s finally at her building. “All I want is for something to not be my fault,” she mutters, and climbs the seven flights of stairs. “Sorry I’m late,” she calls, and stops short at the look on her husband’s face. He’s just looking at her like he needs something real and solid and there.  
“Jack,” she says and she’s surprised at how her voice trembles. She needs to be the strong one for both of them, whatever’s happening, because he looks like he’s about to fly apart into a billion pieces. “Jack, what’s wrong?”  
He looks at his hands, he looks at her. “My,” he begins brokenly, and that’s as far as he gets, and then he’s clinging to her shoulders.  
“It’s going to be okay,” she tells him, even though she knows no such thing.  
“My mommy is dead,” he finally says, and he sounds like a little boy.  
“Edwina? No.” She takes a shuddering breath and all the oxygen in the world wouldn’t be enough to fill her lungs. “No, I’ve lost enough parents.”  
“It was a heart attack, but I got to see her one last time before she was gone. And she told me – she said” He sobs in the back of his throat. “She said, Jack, you have always been enough.”  
Alice just holds him, forever, a savior for her white knight in distress. “And she’s right. You are so much more than enough.”  
“I wish I could feel that certain,” he admits.


	2. Easier

Jack wishes he could make it stop hurting, but all he feels is this dull throbbing pain somewhere below his chest. "Chloe," he says, "I love you."  
"Does it ever get any easier?" he asks, and he needs to know so much it hurts, almost as much as an absence does.  
Alice closes her eyes and tries to rearrange her face. Finally she tosses her hair a bit. "Yeah. Course it does." and her voice only quivers a little. "You find love somewhere else. It's not the same love, but it's a family and it's milkshakes, and it's trips to the library."  
"Hey," he says softly as he hugs her, "Macarena." It's good to see her laugh.


End file.
